Talk:Moray (Cobra hydrofoil)
1) This was only intended as a basic write up. It will need revision and clarification, but at least it’s started. 2) In proper maritime traditions, ALL vsl names are in Italics; Militry vsl’s names are also CAPITALIZED (this includes class names). This is a tradition dating from roughly the 16th Century. --4.246.120.53 19:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC)Andering J REDDSON :Eerrr, hhhhmmm. My understanding of the Moray is that it's not a ship, just a small hydrofoil boat for assault. Also, all Cobra hydrofoil of this type are called "Moray", kind of like how one would call one type of jet fighter as F-16 or Raptor. By this definition, Moray is not a specific name to one single boat but a series of boats. That also means Moray is not a class-level for anything. The assigned pilot of the craft can call his Moray hydrofoil as his Betsy and it would be the Moray Betsy. :I have found this little tidbit from ship names http://www.news.navy.mil/tools/view_styleguide.asp?sort=S ship names: :So, you're right, USS Flagg will have to be USS Flagg. However, I will have to disagree on putting in all caps. And in the end, we could be taking ourselves too seriously. Hehehehe. --Destron Commander 14:46, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know why the Navy's official site is handing out dis-information (¡¿?!¡¿?!¡¿?!), but go look at the stern of any militry vsl; Tell me what you see.;) If anything it's actually the other way around- All Caps, in block print. (I used to have a really nice picture of CGC ACACIA'S stern; wish I still did, then you could see waht it looks like. I was able to get [http://www.fotolibra.com/gallery/392985/hms-victorys-stern-and-cabins/ HMS VICTORY] and USS IOWA (BB-64) but IOWA'S names is kinda small versus her hull size.) As for boat v. ship, if it's got a class name (say, MORAY), it still italics and capitalized (though ussually in those cases what you find at the stern is numbers, not a name becasue tehre is no name). 04:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC)A REDDSON :::Well, of course it's all-caps on the ship, it's painted using stencils! That's a question of fonts, not proper naming style. That'd be like saying that yellow tape put up at crime scenes would be properly called "CAUTION tape" rather than "caution tape" simply because the word is printed in all caps on the physical item. Or heck, even in the realm of G.I. Joe, where some people insist G.I. JOE and COBRA are supposed to be capitalized, just because the advertising copy always does that to any copyrighted names - in other words, "ridiculous." Go look the Navy's own "This Day in Naval History" entry for May 17: [http://www.history.navy.mil/wars/datesmay.htm 1942 - USS Tautog (SS-199) sinks Japanese sub, I-28; while USS Triton (SS-201) sinks I-164] They're italicized, but not capitalized. The idea that a ship's name (whether class or otherwise) is properly capitalized is just... patently incorrect. --buttbutt 07:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::The tonnage for the Moray at 2 to 4 tons is way out to lunch. A Ford F-150 weighs less than 3 tons. A Mk-46 Torpedo weighs no less than 500 pounds. Assuming its compatible, an Elco World War II PT Boat weighs in the area of 300 tons.-Navy Retrograde 15 September 2019 (UTC)Navy Retrograde (talk) 02:25, September 16, 2019 (UTC)